Night out
by AS90
Summary: Bella, only has one night stands since she lost the love of her life, Edward Cullen. She's been in Texas For 6 months. One night she goes to her usual bar, there she meets a god like cowboy. One shot Belle/Peter/Charlot


Characters belong to SM. Song Belongs to who made it.

* * *

**NIGHT OUT**

Tonight is karaoke night at the bar I usually go to, so the place is going to be full of hot guys. I put on my best pair of jeans, a pink leopard print top, my favorite pair of heals, apply some makeup, grab my bag and I'm out. This week as been the worst! I just wanna go to the bar, get a guy, fuck a couple of times and never see him again! After what Edward did I couldn't be in a relationship, so I just settled for one night stands.

I got there and parked my car… the line to get in was huge, lucky me I was a usual at the bar. I've been in Texas for about 6 months, and since I got here I come to this bar almost every day. Shaun let me right in, telling me that karaoke night had to be canceled because the machine broke down, much to complain about all that were waiting in line to get in.

The place was dark, I ordered a beer and leaned into the bar looking at the crowd. The guys weren't bad, but there were none that caught my attention, so I turned around to sit on a stool. I had already drank half of my beer when a guy came into the bar and sit on a stool a little to my right. I turned to look at him and there was the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. He had dirty blond hair, was very muscled and defined, he wore a pair of jeans, a button down shirt rolled up to his elbows, brown cowboy boots, and a brown cowboy hat. Every little movement he made you could see his muscles moving through his shirt. This guy is like a god!

He sits on a stool near the Dj that was playing and ordered a beer. As soon as his eyes looked in mine, he turns to the Dj and says something, giving a little cash.

A moment later The Dj spoke.

"This song is for some sexy bitch here tonight."

At the same time the waitress brings me a beer, telling me that it's from the hot cowboy. Then the song starts playing…

_Yes I can see her  
Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

_Oh she's a diva, _

_feel the same and I wanna meet her_

I get up from my seat and walk to the dance floor, brushing my hand in the cowboy's hand willing him to follow me.

_They say she low down  
It's just a rumor and I don't believe em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town_

We get to the dance floor and I start moving my hips to the beat, brushing my ass against his painful hard cock.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful_

He leans down to whisper in my ear "You like the song darlin'?" God he as the most beautiful silk like voice I've ever heard and that southern accent nearly made me cum… his breath was cool on my neck and sent shivers down my spine, I couldn't help but grind my ass a little more to his twitching member.

_The way that booty moving I can't take no more  
I have to stop what I'm doing so I can put on my clothes  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl  
Without being disrespectful_

He moves with me, grabbing my hips and pushing my ass against him with more force.

_Damn Girl_

_Damn Girl You're a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn Girl You're a sexy bitch, damn girl  
Damn Girl You're a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn Girl You're a sexy bitch, damn girl_

By now we were so worked up that we were both begging for some sort of release.

_Yes I can see her_

_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

_Oh she's a diva, _

_feel the same and I wanna meet her_

_They say she Low down  
It's just a rumor and I don't believe em'  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town_

He leans down to my ear again "Hey darlin', what you say we get out of here? Go to my place?" All I could do was nod.

We get out of the bar and into the cool night air. "Did you like the song?" He said. "Yeah? Do you think I'm a sexy bitch?"

"You are the sexiest bitch I've ever seen! And I've seen a lot of sexy bitches."

"Well you're not bad you're self…"

Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me to the best kiss ever. This guy was a GOD, not only was he gorgeous, muscular and sexy, but he was a great kisser too. I couldn't help but wonder what other things he can do better than other guys. But the feel of his lips was oddly familiar… oh my god! His lips are hard and cold just like… He had.

I pushed him back, and he looked at me oddly, asking an unspoken question with his eyes.

"I know what you are… You're not gonna kill me are you?" I asked him wide eyed.

"You know WHAT I am? WHAT am I?"

"V…vampire. You are a vampire!"

"How do you know that?"

"I've had some experience with vampires before. Please…I don't want to die!" I pleaded him.

"I'm not gonna kill you! I really like you, this is not just some game to have you as a meal."

"But you're a human drinker. If you were not you would have honey colored eyes…you wouldn't need contacts!"

"Well human girls often run away from guys with red eyes. And yes, I'm a human drinker, but I only drink humans, like junkies, or dying people, not healthy, hot, sexy girls like you sugar!"

_What will I lose if he's lying? A shitty, miserable life. What will I gain if he's telling the truth? Possibly the best night of my life!_ With this thought I chose to believe him.

"Ok. Just don't ask any questions about my past."

"It's none of my business, honey. So where were we? Ah yes!" He grabbed me and gave me one hell of a kiss. _God this guy's gonna kill me even if he doesn't suck my blood._

We got to his place, and before I had my seatbelt unbuckled he was opening the door for me. His house was very secluded, which wasn't strange for a vampire, it was huge and gorgeous, you could see it was decorated by a woman. _Wait…a woman!_

"You don't have a mate, do you? The last thing I need is a jealous vampire chasing me for fucking her mate."

"Well actually, I do have a mate. But she doesn't care who I fuck. We have an open relation. If you want, she can join us. She likes to eat pussy!" As soon as he said that, I was instantly aroused. God I love a woman's touch. Woman knows what woman likes!

"Are you sure about that, because I really like pussy!"

"Yeah! Come on!"

We got in the house and there was a beautiful goddess waiting by the stairs. She was petit, slim but with curves in all the right places, ruby red eyes, and think, long, black hair that looked like silk. As soon as she saw me she came, stopping a few inches from me, looked at me for a moment and then kissed me. She was as good as the cowboy. _I don't even know their names yet!_

"Hey there! I'm Charlot, Peter's mate, and your woman for the evening!" _So Peter and Charlot…I heard those names somewhere…I just can't remember where…_

"Hey, I'm Bella, it's very nice to meet you!"

Charlot took her shirt off, and pulled me for another passionate kiss. Her hands made way into my shirt, lifting it. We broke the kiss just so that she could take my shirt off. Peter's hands found their way to the button of my jeans. He opened them and took them down my legs, kissing, nipping and licking each inch of newly exposed skin.

We made our way upstairs, and entered a room that I supposed is theirs. It had a huge bed, which makes me think they do this often.

Charlot climbed on the bed and lay there, I climbed after her took off the rest of her clothes. When her panties were off, I could see just how wet she was. She smelled so fucking good! I had to taste her!

I leaned, and gave her glistening pussy a long lick, from her opening to her swollen clit. The sound that escaped her was the hottest moan I've ever heard, so I kept licking, nipping and sucking her pussy until she came hard in my mouth.

I got on my knees and looks at Peter, who was now in all his naked glory and stroking his twitching member.

"God, I wanna lick that cock like it's a melting ice cream in the hottest summer day!" I saw his cock getting even harder than before, which I thought impossible, after hearing this.

I crawled toward him, grabbed his cock, gave it a few strokes and took it in my mouth.

"God Peter… you're so big, thick and you taste so good! I could lick you till the end of my life"

I kept sucking his dick. Charlot came behind me took my bra and panties off and started licking my pussy, with such skill that I nearly came as she started.

Peter was getting close, and the moans that traveled from my throat to his cock, weren't helping him last. I could feel my own orgasm close as my muscles tensed. We came at the same time, Peter shot his could seed down my throat, and I eagerly swallowed it, as Charlot did the same to me.

"God Bella, you taste so fucking good!"

"It's my turn to taste her. Bella, sit on my face."

Charlot was already sucking Peter's cock, I sat on his face and he licked my pussy like a man that was dying thirsty.

It wasn't long before we came again.

Before I knew what was happening, peter had me pined on the bed with my arms secure in one of his hands above my head, and was pounding in and out of me, like his life depended on it. And I licked Charlot's pussy again.

"God Bella… I love your hot wet tong on my pussy…god…ah…yes!"

Charlot collapsed next to us on the bed.

"Peter… Oh god…yes…I'm…I'm gonna…ah fuck!" I couldn't get the words out before the orgasm took over me.

"Fuck Bella! You're so hot, wet and tight. Fuck…I'm so close!"

"Cum… cum inside me…"

"Fuck, BELLA!"

He came…his cold seed shot through me. He collapsed half on top of me half on top of Charlot, and we stood like that catching our breaths. In their case unnecessary.

"God, you're so fucking good! I think we wanna keep you to our selves!"

* * *

_**Review please**_


End file.
